Muse Fragments
by TriMinakami
Summary: An attempt at a bored unmotivated story. / After a completely questionable accident, Kazama and the girls of the Game Creation Club (Temp) accidentally causes a school extremely far away, the Otonokizaka High School, to blow up. And now, the nine girls of Muse will be attending Fujou Academy for a few months. Oh, what a great time to add to Kazama's (painful) harem! / I'm drunk...!


**I'm sorry. I don't know how the fuck I thought of this.**

 **I just did.**

 **To be honest though... that lucky bastard Kazama. Now he's getting another set of harem thanks to me!? Oh, boy. I don't ship Kazama with these girls, so... yeah, he's not interested in them, but I'm gonna make them fall for him. Hahaha. Sorry if they're your "waifus". Meh.**

 **I do not own Love Live nor D-Frag.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

"...okay, I know that you guys are enjoying a perfectly normal game right now..." a spiky-orange-haired teen muttered grumpily.

"Ah, he called it normal," the pink-haired girl next to him noted.

"He called it normal," next to that girl was a trying-to-sleep bluish-haired teacher who also noted the same detail.

"Normal," the short yellow-haired girl besides the boy's other side repeated.

"Get on with it!" shouted a brownish-orange busty girl and a purple-haired girl around the table/

"...yeah, while you guys are enjoying a perfectly normal game..." the orange-haired boy, Kazama Kenji, repeated, then glared at the corner of the club room. "... _then why the hell is there are time bomb right there!?_ "

Everyone stared at the time bomb in the corner of the room. "Oh, that?" the short yellow-haired girl, Shibasaki Roka, tilted her head. "Well... I received it from someone and wanted to give it to you as a present after this game~" she said in a sweet tone.

" _Are you trying to kill me!?_ " Kazama exclaimed.

The pink-haired girl, Mizukami Sakura, chuckled. "Don't worry, senpai~ I can put it out with my water element and we can fire it up later again~"

" _Again, are you trying to kill me!? And like hell I'd let you do that!_ "

"Ah, fine... then let's bury it under his house later," the purple-haired Karasuyama Chitose smiled. "In a big hole, too..."

" _Don't bring this to my house! Why my house specifically!?_ "

The teacher sleeping on the table, Oosawa Minami, just yawned loudly and continued sleeping.

" _Wake up and do your damn job, teacher!_ "

"U-umm..." the final person in the room, the busty girl Takao, raised her hand. "...s-shouldn't we just... throw the bomb out the window...?"

Kazama suddenly whipped around to stare at her. " _What a normal suggestion! But no concern for passing innocent students!?_ " he exclaimed.

"W-waaaaah!" Takao screamed in shock.

"A-arrrghhh, nevermind that!" Frustrated, Kazama grabbed the bomb and, with all his might, threw the bomb out as high as he could. "It better not land!"

All of them gathered at the window and stared at the bomb.

"...Kazama..." Roka began. "...it's not falling down at all, is it...?"

Kazama sighed with relief. "That'd be good, yes..." he began, but then retorted, " _but gravity applies here too you idiot!_ "

By the time they stopped arguing, the bomb had only started descending, and was already like a fleck of dust in their eyesight.

"...s-shit, I hope nobody gets hurt by that bomb."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Hopefully."

The orange-haired teen sighed. "Where the hell did you even get a time bomb in the first place!?"

Roka giggled. "I bought it from Santa at the mall~"

" _You just got scammed!_ "

"W-whaaat, no way! But he looked so kind-"

" _It's motherfucking August you prick!_ "

"B-but..." Roka shook her head and gave Kazama a fierce glare. "Santa lives everywhere and every moment, because he's in your heart!"

" _Santa's not real you dumb nut!_ " the teen screamed back.

Suddenly, the ground barely shook a bit as they heard an explosion, witnessing clouds of smoke from the direction Kazama threw the bomb at.

"...shit."

"Kazama, prepare to be arrested."

"Me!? Why me!?"

"I'll prepare a way to break you out."

" _Don't! Seriously! Just don't!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, in another school with girls who were about to leave school but immediately rushed back to their own classroom.

"W-wait, Hanayo!" many of the nine screamed. "W-what's this all about!?"

"At least s-slow down! Hanayo!"

"N-no time to walk! We need to get back to the clubroom!"

"Hahahaha, Rin likes running, nya~ come on!"

"This sounds like an exciting story unfolding!"

"H-Honoka, this won't be something like a movie or story!"

All the girls immediately entered their clubroom and gathered in front of their computer.

"C-come on, come on, hurry up Internet!" Hanayo screamed.

A certain bluenette, Sonoda Umi, sighed, and walked to the windows. "Oh, seriously, you guys are just acting like little schoolgirls..."

"Even you are curious, admit it!" Honoka and Nico jumped on her and swung on her, as she tried to maintain her balance.

"H-hey, you two! L-let me go... huh?"

Eri stared. "What is it, Umi?"

The bluenette pointed outside the window. "Something's... flying towards our school..." she whispered.

Nico and Honoka stopped bothering her and looked out. "Huuh? ...she's right, something _is_ coming." Honoka pointed out.

"It kinda looks round... hmm. Black and round... that kinda reminds me of..." Nico frowned. She tapped her chin. "...uhh..."

"Bombs!" the ginger-haired girl besides her finally jumped cheerfully. "I remember! In anime, bombs are black or grey, and round, and..."

"Pffft, no way!" Rin laughed. "Rin doubts that any bomb would randomly rain onto our school! Nyaa hahahaha~"

Nozomi sighed. "You guys, stop messing around... otherwise it's _washi washi time~_ " she began snickering, pretending to grope the air in a way that scared most other girls.

Maki frowned. "Oh my- look, can we just focus on whatever Hanayo's going to show us?"

Hanayo nodded. "Yeah! Come on! Who cares if our school is bombed? School Idol news are more important!"

 _'N-no, I'm pretty sure our school's safety is more important...'_ Umi mentally thought.

They heard a thud noise, and Umi and Nico looked out.

"Ah, it landed," both of them pointed out.

Honoka stared at it. "Hahaha, guys, look! There's a timer on it, just like in the animes!"

"A timer, huh..." Eri muttered, thinking.

Within a few seconds, she opened her eyes quickly.

"W-wait, a timer!?"

" _Now_ you react!?" Maki exclaimed.

Honoka smiled. "See, it says... zero-zero, zero-zero, zero-three!"

Umi gasped. "E-everybody get down!"

Everyone immediately complied... except for a few.

"Hanayo!"

"W-what? The page is almost finished loadi-"

"U-Umi-chan!" Kotori exclaimed.

Groaning, Umi dragged Hanayo from the chair to the ground, and immediately, an explosion happened in the school garden.

* * *

"And that's why they shall be staying in this school for a few months." The Vice-Principal sighed as Kazama screamed in shock.

"W-w-wait! Why the hell was I called here then!?" he asked. "How am I related!? And why are they staying at _our_ school!?"

"Yeah!" Takao joined in. "And why was _I_ also called here!? I- I mean, it's not like I don't want to be called in too, b-but, I'm not the one who did anything!" she shrieked, turning red from embarrassment.

" _Nobody actually called for you!_ " Kazama pointed out loudly.

Takao yelped. "B-b-but... I thought you'd be... s-scared..."

"You're looking more scared than I would've!"

The Vice-Principal coughed to get their attention, and the two immediately whipped around and faced him.

He looked up at Kazama and stared at his eye. "But you _did_ throw the bomb, didn't you?" he asked. "Right through the sky?"

Pale, the boy nodded weakly. "Y-yes... I threw it..."

Takao raised her hand. "W-wait! But, but... i-it's not his fault!" she exclaimed. The Vice-Principal looked at her. "I- I mean... i-it's the fault of the one who bought the bomb into the room in the first place!"

" _Finally a good but already obvious point!_ " Kazama screamed.

The Vice-Principal nodded. "And that's why I called for the entire Game Creation Club (Temp) to report to my office, am I wrong?" he asked, shifting his eyes around his room, bluntly stating without words that for unknown reasons Kazama and Takao were the only ones who actually showed up to his office.

"...w-well... yeah..." Kazama sighed.

"And that's that."

He paled again. _'What the hell did I get myself into...?_ _'_

* * *

 **No, this is not a serious attempt at a fanfiction. I'm just extremely bored and lack the motivation to do anything during this summer break. Without friends, I am bored. So... yeah, consider this a "crack story" or whatever it's called. I'm just writing this fanfic as a way to shit around.**

 **Ciao ciao.**


End file.
